lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Zusätzliche Szenen (Staffel 4)/Transkription
Die folgenden zusätzlichen Szenen sind auf der DVD- bzw. BluRay-Box Lost: Die komplette vierte Staffel (DVD & Blu-ray) zu sehen. Die Extras wurden für die deutsche Ausgabe nicht extra synchronisiert, sondern nur mit Untertiteln versehen. Deshalb handelt es sich bei den folgenden Transkripten um freie Übersetzungen; für die Originalfassungen, siehe hier. Vorausdenken (Thinking Ahead) Entfernt aus: öffnet eine Bierdose während Juliet ein Grab für Tom aushebt. JULIET: Wieviele davon willst Du trinken? SAWYER: Soviele wie wir haben. Also, was wirst Du ihnen erzählen? JULIET: Wie bitte? SAWYER: Wenn die Kavallerie eintrifft und so ein Yahoo von Oceanic Airlines auftaucht mit einem kleinen Klemmbrett und deinen Namen abhaken will. Was wirst Du denen erzählen? macht eine Pause und sieht Sawyer an. JULIET: Du hast da Blut auf deiner Wange. wischt die Wange ab. JULIET: Auf der anderen. Gut geraten (Lucky Guess) Entfernt aus: Miles und Kate erreichen den Sonarzaun. MILES: Was ist das? SAYID: Ein Sicherheitszaun. Wenn er aktiviert wird, geben die Pylonen eine Hochtonfrequenz ab, die jeden tötet, der sie passiert. Wir benutzen einen Baum, um- MILES: Shh! SAYID: Tut mir leid, sollen wir etwas hören? MILES: Bitte was? untersucht das Tastenfeld an einem Pylon. KATE: Vielleicht kann ich es ausschalten. SAYID: Und wie willst Du das machen? KATE: Ich hab gesehen, wie Juliet das mal gemacht hat. SAYID: Ohne den Code? schüttelt den Kopf. Miles sieht aus, als würde er etwas spüren und passiert den Zaun, ohne das etwas passiert. MILES: Hey! Ich denke nicht, dass er an ist. KATE: Und woher wusstest Du das? MILES: Gut geraten. und Kate sehen sich an und folgen Miles. Ich kenn mich mit Hühnchen aus (I Know Chicken) Entfernt aus: hat einen Teller mit Hühnchenfleisch in der Hand HURLEY: Whoa! Das ist perfekt! SAWYER: Perfekt vergammelt. HURLEY: Alter, das ist nicht schlimm. Ich kenn mich mit Hühnchen aus. SAWYER: Hör mal, Hugo, es gibt fünfzig andere Kühlschranke an diesem Ort, die voller Lebensmittelvergiftungen sind. Warum zum Teufel musst Du überhaupt mit mir leben? HURLEY: Ich will nicht alleine leben. SAWYER: Gut, bleib. Wenn Du das Hühnchen auskotzt, werde ich nicht deine Haare halten. HURLEY: Großartig, und wenn Kate auftaucht, hau ich ab. SAWYER: Kate wird nicht auftauchen. HURLEY: Oh, was hast Du gemacht? SAWYER: Warum stellst Du dich auf ihre Seite? Sie ist total ausgerastet und dachte, sie wäre schwanger. Sie ist sauer, weil ich gesagt habe „Hoffentlich nicht“. HURLEY: Also, ihr beide... SAWYER: Ja, wir beide. HURLEY: Naja. Sie wird dir vergeben, Alter. Gib ihr einfach etwas Platz. Sie wird schon auftauchen. SAWYER: Welch ein Glück, dass ich bei Dr. Ruth lebe. HURLEY: Gern geschehen. SAWYER: Trägst Du Parfum? HURLEY: Möglich. Unangenehme Entscheidung (Unpopular Decision) Entfernt aus: führt Ben aus seiner Zelle. BEN: Was soll diese ganze Bemutterung, John? Was denkst Du, was ich vorhabe? LOCKE: Als ich dich das letzte Mal aus den Augen gelassen habe, hast Du einer Frau zweimal in die Brust geschossen. BEN: Ich hätte auf ihren Kopf gezielt, aber ich wollte keine Sauerei machen. Was ist mit Kate passiert? Ich habe sie nicht mehr gesehen. LOCKE: Ich habe sie gebeten, zu gehen. BEN: Du hast sie verbannt? Muss eine unangenehme Entscheidung gewesen sein. LOCKE: Nicht annähernd so unangenehm, wie dich in deiner Zelle die Toilette benutzen zu lassen. BEN: Aber wenn ich das Bad nicht benutzen kann, wie soll ich dann meine geheimen Nachrichten wegspülen? Wüstenvorrat (Desert Stash) Entfernt aus reitet auf einem Pferd durch die Wüste und hält bei einem Felsen an. Er springt herab und betrachtet eine Person, die in der Wüste liegt und einen ähnlichen Parka wie Ben trägt. Die Person liegt auch in der gleichen Position wie Ben bei seiner Ankunft dort. Er untersucht einen Felsen und zerbricht ihn mit dem Griff des Gewehrs. Ein Plastikbeutel kommt zum Vorschein, in dem sich ein Pass und etwas Geld befindet. Claires Vision (Claire’s Vision) Entfernt aus klebt Claire ein Pflaster auf die Stirn, während diese im Bett liegt. HURLEY: Claire? Claire? Du könntest eine Gehirnerschütterung haben, deshalb ist es wirklich wichtig, dass Du wach bleibst, okay? CLAIRE: Hurley? Was... was macht mein Vater hier? sieht sich um. HURLEY: Hier ist niemand, Claire. CLAIRE: Sind wir tot? HURLEY: Wenn wir es sind... ist der Himmel scheisse. Vertrauen (Trust) Entfernt aus begibt sich zu Juliet, die eine Flasche mit Wasser füllt. KATE: Mit Jack ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung. JULIET: Leute verlieren schonmal das Bewusstsein, Kate. Wir müssen ihn dazu bringen, sich zu entspannen und etwas Wasser zu trinken. KATE: Er hat Angst! Jack hat sonst keine Angst, er.. er ist zu stur. JULIET: Okay. KATE: Ich denke er weiß, was mit ihm nicht stimmt, aber er will es mir nicht sagen. JULIET: Wenn er es dir nicht sagt, warum sollt er es mir dann sagen? KATE: Weil Du eine Ärztin bist. Und weil er dir vertraut. Ankunft in der Kirche (Church Arrival) Entfernt aus der Kirche in der Christians Trauerfeier stattfindet steigt Kate mit Aaron aus einem Auto. Hurley kommt dazu. HURLEY: Alter! und Nadia sind schon da. SAYID: Hallo Hurley. NADIA (zu Kate): Ich weiß, Du hörst das bestimmt andauernd, aber er sieht genauso aus, wie Du. KATE: Aww. sieht Hurley an. KATE: Habt ihr irgendwas von Sun gehört? SAYID: Nein, ich denke nicht, dass wir das werden. Sollen wir? betreten die Kirche. Verlorenes Notizbuch (Lost Journal) Entfernt aus ist am Strand und durchsucht seinen Rucksack. Miles kommt vorbei. DANIEL: Miles! Hey, hey. Hör zu, hast Du mein Notizbuch gesehen? Mein Notizbuch, es ist ungefähr so groß und hat einen Ledereinband. MILES: Oh, Du meinst das mit all den verrückten Gleichungen und... DANIEL: Ja. MILES: ...der Forschung der DHARMA Initiative. DANIEL: Genau. Hast Du es gesehen? MILES: Nein. geht weg. Kategorie:Transcripte Kategorie:Staffel 4